An Adrienette Miracle
by MultiFandomer22
Summary: How will Marinette survive when she has to balance her school and superhero life especially when Adrien starts becoming curious.
1. chapter 1

Marinette's POV- "Tikki, how did the old miraculous holders manage to balance out their superhero and school work... It's complicated and stressful"

I flop onto my bed completely exhausted from all the action me and cat noir has been doing. I take out my phone sending a quick message asking Alya for the homework that needs to be done.

As soon as a whole minute has passed, I heard my phone make a tingling sound notifying I received a message. As expected it was Alya. "No new homework today but why weren't you in class today. Not like it wasn't expected."

Alya was right, it's become a habit to come late to classes or even worse miss the class completely but what was I supposed to do, let the evil dudes destroy all of Paris? I took my phone and dialed her number and right after the first ring she immediately picked up.

M- I'm sorry I wasn't in class today, I had important errands I couldn't miss out on and plus I missed an opportunity to spend the day with Adrien.

A- Ok, first off you miss an opportunity to spend the days with him every single day and second you won't talk to him you'll just make goo goo eyes at him.

I knew Alya was right but I seriously couldn't talk face to face with Adrien... I just can't.

M- I could've... You never know.

A- uh huh yeah... But you better make a move on Adrien before someone else does and my someone I definitely mean Chloe bourgeois.

Ugh just the mention of her name makes me want to puke but once again she was right Chloe wouldn't be afraid to make the first move on Adrien. I just hope he has higher standards and not looking for someone like HER.

A- Anyways, I have to really go now, bye girl.

M- Bye Alya.

After that phone call, I decide to head towards the park to ease my stress at least a little bit and so that what I exactly did.

Time skip to when she reaches the park*

I sit at the bench staring at the sky all dumb struck until I heard a familiar voice greeting me. As I look at the person to see if my assumptions were actually right and fortunately it was.

"Hey Marinette" greeted Adrien.

"Heyyyy..." I responded and although as expected I would be a stuttering mess but to my surprise I didn't and in pretty sure Adrien noticed it too since I saw him twitch and blink in surprise right after I responded.

"Is anything wrong?" he asked. I decided to remain silent thinking I might say something I might regret later on. "Ok, even I know that was the most stupid question asked, obviously there is something wrong and it's ok if you don't tell me but just know I'll be here if you need a shoulder to lean on" he offered giving one of the most heart melting eyes you'll ever see.

Now how do you expect me to act completely chill when he's basically giving me an offer I know I can't resist but I really can't risk giving away my identity. So instead of using actual words to respond, I just respond with one slow nod.

"I understand, I hope you'll be alright" he says as he turns away with a shy smile before walking away. Now I really don't know what happened but I immediately stood up and yelled "Adrien, Wait"

He turned around with those kind and irresistible smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien's POV

I really want to know what's bothering her but I can't just force her to tell me something she's not ready to express which is why I chose to respect her decision. I want to know why she hadn't come to any of her classes even though I did the same but hey I had a PURRfectly good reason. (you really should be expecting more of that) and now that I see her sitting on a bench all alone looking so bewildered and lost in thought, I decided to ask her what's wrong and was surprised to here her mutter a word with not a single stutter. Not that I'm calling her afraid or imagine her as a girl who stutters everything, to be honest I really don't like it when I hear her stutter. I feel like she imagines me as someone you should fear and I don't want her to think that.

So after giving her an offer of comforting and listening to her she responds with a single nod. I walk away giving her one final smile to let her know I'll always be willing to listen to what she has to say. And to my surprise she calls after me. I walk back to her asking "Hey Mari, anything you want to say?"

I see her starting to get flustered and as much as I want to give her a smug look, I had to hide my cat noir personality. "N-n-nothing I really don't have a big p-problem, I'm just really stressed out with balancing you know uhh... Certain things"

As I hear her say 'certain things' I immediately remember the sort of 'things' I had to deal with as well. Being Cat Noir is hard although it's very enjoyable but coming home to see a stack of homework waiting to be completed is the complete opposite of thrilling. I really was tempted to respond to her by saying she had no idea what I was dealing with and that if she was in my position she would be even more stressed than she already is.

So I decided to go with the safe route and say, "You know Mari," as I see her flush as I say her name in a different manner as I would usually say. "I've also been missing my classes and I always end up getting over a stack of homework left to do all on my own" I try to think of anyway to possibly make her heavy load a light one and I only think of one idea that will definitely benefit us in many ways.

"Marinette, after school is over, we can walk over to my house and complete our homework there that way we won't be alone when doing it, we'll have company and we'll even get to know each other even more than we already do" I really wish that she accepts the proposition because something about her just makes me want to know her even more... It's like I know her... But in a different way and through a different person.

I see her contemplating whether to say yes or no and to my surprise she didn't take very long, she answered with an enthusiastic yes and I sigh a sigh of relief. Now there's definitely something to look forward to whenever I'm missing classes... I might even do it for fun just to spend time with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette's POV

I went to the park to clear my head a bit only to find out that I'll be spending my following afternoons with him. After what happened today it gives me more reason why I should like him, he wants to help me with my problems even though he doesn't know it and the fact that he's offering any help he can give is the sweetest gesture anyone can do. I walk back home still thinking about what just happened and once I reached home I was met by my two loving parents.

"Hello sweetie, did you manage to organize your thoughts properly after visiting the park?"

"Yes, mom. Oh and by the way, is it fine if after school I head over to my friend Adrien's house?" I ask to avoid being scolded for coming home late every night.

"Sure but make sure to take care and behave yourself there"

I nod my head and head over towards the stairs and up to my room. I jump onto the bed calling Alya as usual whenever I have something to say. I always tell everything to her, she's my best friend after all. Except maybe one thing… which is the main source of all my problems. She picks up the phone after the third ring and that's when I told her everything that happened in the park.

"Wait, hold up, let me get this straight. Adrien came up to you and asked you what your problem was and comforted you like what a BOYFRIEND would do then was about to leave but you actually gained the guts to call after him like what they would do in the movies. He actually looked back came to you and that's when you told him your issue AND THEN he offers you to come to his house every afternoon to do homework and I quote "We would get to know more about each other"?"

"Yup, that all happened, can you believe that I'd be spending all my afternoons with Adrien?!"

"WOW! I didn't really think that was ever going to happen seeing as you really don't have the guts to say anything to him without stuttering."

"Gee, thank you so much Alya for the amazing support that you're currently showing"

"Sorry girl but anyone who has witnessed the "love" story of you two would definitely have the same reaction as me"

"Well… I guess that's true and anyways thanks for listening"

"Ok bye and don't forget to fill me on what will happen tomorrow"

"Hmm… I don't know. Maybe if I feel like it or I might just keep it for myself, bye Alya"

I go to bed feeling contempt and ecstatic for tomorrow.

*Time skip to the nest day*

Third person's POV

They both groan as they hear the annoying ringing of their alarm clocks but suddenly change their expressions as they realize they have something to look forward to today afternoon. They both jump up from bed, doing their morning routines all in a big rush. Plagg flies towards Adrien, still yawning.

"Why so early today? Is it because your girlfriend will be coming over later?" Plagg asks using his teasing tone mixed with a smug smile.

"Actually yes which is why I need you to behave and hide in th-"Adrien says but stops mid way realizing the exact words Plagg has used. "No she is not my girlfriend, you know very well what I feel for ladybug but still, can't I be happy because one of my good FRIENDS will be coming over later"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" Plagg says holding a camembert towards his wide open mouth.

They both managed to reach school in time with bright smiles presented on their faces, they knew this was a start of a completely exciting friendship… but will it always stay as friends?


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien's POV

Class finally started and the whole class was already settling into their usual seats. Nino questions my happy aura, "Bro, why are you so happy?"

I just laugh at his question, is there seriously nothing else to be happy about anymore. "Dude, can't I just be happy because… I am"

Thank goodness he didn't continue to question further more because if he did, I wouldn't want to answer with _oh because after school I'll be hanging with Marinette who Plagg accused of being my girlfriend._ The class began with the usual routine in which our teacher takes the attendance and as she did, I heard Alya trying to make a business proposition with Marinette.

"Oh come on, Marinette… all I'm asking you is to tell me what's going to happen later on when you're in Adrien's house and in exchange I'd do all your homework"

To be honest, it was really hard to hold in my laughter and it was proven when I started chuckling like a mad man. Good thing the class was making a loud fuss and my laugh was inaudible.

"Alya, isn't the purpose of Marinette coming over to my house is to help each other with the homework we missed… so your proposition isn't really convincing"

"Ugh! You both are exactly the same, first, always missing classes and now second with keeping things secret from me" Alya says while giggling.

"I'm sorry Alya but Adrien is right, me coming over to his house would be unnecessary if you're going to do my homework anyways" Marinette says in response with a big smirk on her face. Who knew Marinette was capable of being like Cat noir.

"You would be greatly disappointed if you don't get to go to Adrien's house won't you? You have been waiting for this opportunity this whole time" Alya says returning the mischievous smirk to Marinette. Now it was really starting to get interesting, so she was looking forward to this… just like me but what's her reason.

"So… You've been looking forward to this too huh?" I say smirking a little trying my best not to let my Cat Noir side come off too much. The deep shade of red that was on Marinette's face was definitely enough to persuade me to continue with my little antics but sadly the deep shade red on her face didn't last long as I expected, she managed to come back with an equally blush-worthy question.

"So you've been looking forward to it too huh… you said it yourself" She says.

Well now I'm as red as she was and I would've come up and said something completely amazing until the teacher interrupted and beat me to it because she said something that was enough to get us both completely flustered.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste, if you would mind to stop flirting with each other like a newlywed couple, I'd be happy to start with class" the teacher says with a smug smile on her face. The class burst into a loud bunch of oo's and aah's of course except for me, Marinette and Chloe; she was giving Marinette the death squint which obviously had no affect to someone as amazing as Marinette. Something inside me just burst and wanted to say something I know was flirtatious but hey, I'm part Cat Noir and something he is known for is his amazing flirting skills so I couldn't waste such an amazing opportunity as this. As soon as the class silenced, I said my very flirtatious line that got everyone in the room staring at me with shock… even the teacher.

"It's ok Ms; we'll just continue later on… right Mrs. Agreste?" I turn around looking at Marinette who was about to implode with redness which I have to say was completely adorable. Once the teacher got her voice back she said, "Ok, so everyone and the two Agreste couple, please get out your textbooks and read page 122"

Wow, even the teacher was playing along. We continued the class normally like we would but sometime in between me and the teacher would add something hinting on me and Marinette's "relationship". Today's lesson was something I definitely won't forget… I wonder what Marinette's reaction will be like when we talk later on.


	5. Chapter 5

Adrien's POV

What did I just do? I completely let my guard down and let my Cat Noir self escape me…but to my surprise, I really don't feel ashamed, I actually feel really proud... that I flirted? Even Nino thought that was completely weird and new for me to do.

"Hey dude, what was that all about? Do you really like Marinette, because if you do, I completely support you"

"I don't see her that way, I seriously have NO idea why I did that, something in me decided to just, you know… go for it" I know by what I said I sounded like I was just playing with her feelings back then but in reality I really wasn't.

"Ok, whatever dude… I still think you would be a good couple"

I just chuckled and offered him to head to lunch. Once we received our food, we ended up sitting with Alya and Marinette and only now did I realize that what I did was a bad idea because the awkwardness between us was really increasing by the second. "Hey look its Mr. and Mrs. Agreste, the newlywed couple" Kim teased.

I'm pretty sure that both, me and Marinette were beet root red, honestly, I was ok with it but the person who wasn't was… no it isn't Marinette… its Chloe and she openly shows her anger. She slapped Kim right across the face. The room was extremely silent and by silent I mean pin drop silent. I knew I had to do something, I mean Kim seriously just got slapped across the face for a light tease. So I stood up and went towards Chloe and in front of Kim just in case she goes for a second hit.

"Chloe! Why would you do that? He was simply teasing."

"He was teasing you Adrikins! And the fact that he's calling Marinette your wife, don't you think it's annoying and disgusting?!" She said while batting her eyelashes and pouting.

"First off, Marinette is perfect wife material, and anyone who gets her is lucky and she deserves to be fought over. Second, I was initially the first one to call her Mrs. Agreste so you really shouldn't be bothered with it since it was originally my decision to call her my… wife" I explained and here we go again, I feel my Cat Noir persona coming out.

I look at Chloe to see her with her mouth dropped in surprise, "How could you even compare Marinette to be your wife?!" and with that being said she walked out the room with Sabrina rushing behind her.

"Thanks Adrien, but you do know you just claimed that you called Marinette YOUR WIFE… not girlfriend… WIFE" Kim said with his eyes bulging like it was going to come out of his eye sockets.

Well… I did say that so what's the point of denying it? It's time to let my inner Cat Noir out again for the second time of the day.

"Exactly, I claimed her to be my wife… so you know what that means, no one should try to sweep her of her feet and if anyone lays a finger on her, you'll have to face her husband… which is no one else other than me" I said turning around to stare at Marinette who was extremely red and was staring at me with most utter disbelief. Honestly, her reaction was adorable; I mean who wouldn't want to see a blushing Marinette staring at you. I winked at her and said "So if no one else is going to ask questions, can me and my wife head to class in peace and without disturbance, the bell is going to ring soon and I don't really want to attend late"

Good timing too, the bell rang right after I said that. I walked over to Marinette who was still red and was sitting to Alya whose mouth was still dangling open. I offered her my hand "Let's head to class m'lady" she hesitated but eventually placed her hand in my hand and we ended up walking to class hand in hand. We walked by the teacher who had teased us this morning. She was smirking and it took her only a couple of seconds before she came up with something witty to say, "Aww… How sweet… You're walking you're wife to class"


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien's POV

Ms. Charlotte Dupont (Can you tell that only now did I finally include a name for the teacher but hey I couldn't think of a better one) is truly one of the best and coolest teacher I've ever had… actually the only one.

"Both of you better hurry of to class or else I'll make you two make out in front of the class" She said still holding onto that smirk that remained on her face.

"Sure thing miss!" I respond cheerfully. Honestly, I'm pretty sure that both, me and Ms. Charlotte enjoy seeing Marinette all cute and flustered. I heard Marinette clear her throat and finally said something but of course it was filled with stutters but during this time her stuttering was acceptable.

"Uhh… A-a-adrien" dang it she was so adorable. "Why'd y-y-you s-suddenly start t-telling everyone about me being y-your husband, I m-mean w-wife" she continued messing up her sentence in the most adorable way possible. Just like before, I still have no idea why I suddenly took up the role to be her husband.

"I really don't know why I suddenly acted all perked up but I-I-I don't know it's just really fun to see you all flustered and cute…" I see her smile and blush an even deeper shade of red if that was even possible "Princess" what the heck!? I just called her princess subconsciously.

"You sound just like Cat Noir when he flirts" she says erupting into a fit of laughter. Did she just mention Cat Noir and his flirting… but don't I only call Ladybug with those nicknames. Wait hold up? How could she end up knowing that, unless… unless… she's ladybug. No…no impossible. But what if?

"How do you know how Cat Noir flirts, have you guys talked before?" I ask curiously. I watch her as she jumps slightly as she goes back to her normal stuttering self. "I j-j-just heard h-his flirting skills and d-dumb cat puns from Alya's Lady Blog"

Well… I guess that makes sense Alya does record me and Ladybug and in one of those I could've been caught flirting with Ladybug. Geez, Marinette and Ladybug agree that my AMAZING cat puns are dumb… how similar.

"Hey, I'll let you know that cat puns are incredibly interesting when used in a correct and _purr_ fect manner" I say wiggling my eyebrows towards her. Now I see an even clearer resemblance of Ladybug and Marinette. Marinette rolls her eyes just like Ladybug would if I say that type of comment. "Only people like you and Cat Noir would appreciate that type of humor" I liked this type of Marinette, stutter free and totally comfortable with me.

As we walked back to class we continued to bicker about how and why cat puns are truly amazing and why they should be used in daily interactions. We finally managed to reach the class but were suddenly halted by the teacher, "Well look who finally decided to show up? If it isn't the bickering Mr. and Mrs. Agreste, you're both late"

"What seriously miss by just a minute?!" I protested

"I know but after what I said in the halls earlier I was excited to see you arrive late in class and since you are, you know the deal. Do it! Oh for anyone who doesn't know what I told them earlier, I said that they would have to make out in the class if they arrive late" Ms. Charlotte said all hyped and excited to see us make out.

"As much as I'd love to do that right now, those are for private times only… Ms. is it fine if it's a peck on the cheek? Please I'm sure you won't want to watch us make out especially if we get into it?" I say with half a smile and smirk on my face.

"True… fine, a peck on the cheek it is then" she agrees. I turn around to see a shocked Marinette. I smirk and walk towards her, "Don't you worry about a thing… M'lady" I whisper.

As said, I gave her a kiss on a cheek. I don't know why but the moment my lips landed on her soft cheek, I felt butterflies starting to all conjoin on my stomach as if they were having a party. We finally settled down after a lot of cheers and hooting broke down from our classmates.


	7. Chapter 7

Marinette's POV

What… just… happened?! I just fricken' received a kiss from Adrien?! Ayee! I know it was just on the cheek but still a kiss is a kiss. I sat on my place obviously unable to concentrate in class no matter what Ms. Charlotte says. What did Adrien say before he kissed me again? Did he just say "M'lady"? Why does that sound so familiar? And after further thought, I realized why it sounded so familiar. It was because that's what Cat Noir calls me Every. Single. Time. Huh… that's weird. Who knew someone like Adrien had the possibility to have a similarity with Cat Noir.

*Time skip to when class ends*

"And that's all for today, Adrien and Marinette, enjoy your make out session" Ms. Charlotte says as she winks towards the two at us. As usual I blush like an idiot but at least I wasn't the only one, Adrien was as well. "Just kidding… or am I?" she continues to say while leaving the class. How can a teacher even tease her very own students like that?! I mean it's not like I'm hating it because I get to see a new side of Adrien I've never seen before and I get to be his "wife".

"Hey _purr_ incess, you ready to go home?" Adrien seductively whispers into my ear as he walks up behind me causing me to slightly jump. That's when I remember that I have to go to Adrien's house; this day just keeps getting better and better. I turn around at him and respond to him with the same tone he used. "Of course my _purr_ ince"

I'm guessing that my response surprised him because he started to stare at awe but quickly regained his old composure, he smirked "I thought you hated cat puns"

"I do but hey, can't I enjoy using it sometimes?" I say slapping his arm playfully.

We greet Nino and Alya goodbye but before we truly separated both Alya and Nino had a few words to say, "Now you both know that you need to inform the both of us exactly what happened not missing a single moment… unless the two of you make out. You DO NOT need to tell us how you both kissed"

We both just laughed at that and finally walked away heading towards Adrien's house. I really wanted to ask him why he decided to call me M'lady and so I did but in the best possible way that I could, "Adrien, I j-just w-wanted to know why you d-decided to call me… you know… call me M'lady out of nowhere?"

I noticed how Adrien quickly turned to look at me and turn a slight shade of red, "Oh that, I don't know I also heard that from Cat Noir through Alya's blog, I just thought he was really cool about how he could easily fluster Ladybug. Why'd you ask?"

"I just… I r-really wasn't expecting to hear something as c-corny from you" I say giggling a little.

"It isn't corny!" He says laughing along "Now since we're asking each other questions, can I ask something from you?"

"S-sure" I say slightly worried about what he would ask from me.

"Why do you do that?"

"D-do w-what?" I ask dumbfounded by what he's trying to point out.

"That… stutter"

"Oh, I'm sorry if my stuttering annoys you but I can't help it. I'm just really shy around you but hopefully after we hang out for a bit I'll be all right with you." I say hiding the fact that I'm totally crushing on him.

"That's the plan…M'lady" He says flashing me a quick adorable smile until it runs into a smug smirk.

"Are you going to start calling me that from now on?" I say rolling my eyes but secretly enjoying the new nickname. "Yup, so get used to it" he says.

After a long conversation, we finally made it to his house. Once I entered, it was like a real life Barbie house except that it's not pink. "Whoa… my house looks like a shed compared to this mansion"

"It might be enormous and nice but it gets lonely after sometime, especially since you're alone. But technically I don't live all alone since my father stays here too, but with him gone for work every single day, it's basically the same as being all alone." he says slightly frowning at the mention of his father.

"Well it won't be like that anymore because your lady is here now, right?" I say hoping to make him feel better.

I see him smile enormously aka the most adorable smile I have ever seen. "Of course! How could have I been so stupid?" we finally head up to the room and that's when the fun begins.


End file.
